terrariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Carbo Town
Random Shops Southern Slum (63) Carpenter (x5), Herbs/incense (x3), Ropemaker (x5), Undertaker (x2), Weapons/Armour (x2), Weaver, Dried Meats (x4), Mapmaker (x4), Baker (x2), Mason (x3), Tailor (x5), Blacksmith (x2), Jewler (x2), Fruits/Vegetables (x3), Pawnshop (x5), Pottery (x3), Scribe (x3), Chandler (x3), Books, Moneylender, Tavern (x4) (dm guide 114) Northen Slum (62) Undertaker (x4), Books (x6), Carpenter, Scribe (x3), Pawnshop (x4), Pottery, Weaver (x3), Weapons/Armor (x4), Chandler (x4), Smithy (x6), Moneylender (x5), Tailor (x4), Mapmaker, Dried Meats (x2), Baker, Jewler (x2), Herbs/incense (x2), Fruits/Vegetables, Ropemaker, Tavern (x7) Eastern Common (47) Weaver (x3), Pawnshop (x3), Baker (x4), Dried Meats (x2), Moneylender (x4), Tailor (x4), Smithy, Jewler (x3), Weapons/Armourer (x2), Undertaker (x2), Ropemaker, Scribe (x2), Carpenter (x2), Chandler (x3), Pottery (x2), Fruits/Vegetables, Herb/incense (x2), Books, Mapmaker, Mason, Tavern (x3) Western Common (46) Eastern Outer (16) Western Outer (15) Inner (4) NPC Maker (dm guide 90) #Distinctive Jewelery #Piercings #Flamboyant or outlandish clothing #Formal clean clothes #Ragged Dirty clothes. #Pronounced Scar #Missing Teeth #Missing Fingers #Unusual eye color #Tattoos #Birthmark #Unusual skin color #Bald #Braided Beard or hair #Unusual hair color #Nervous eye twitch #Distinctive nose #Distinctive posture #Exceptionally beautiful #Exceptionally ugly #Prone to singing, humming, or whistling quietly #Speaks in rhyme or some other peculiar way #Particularly high or low voice #slurs words, lips, or stutters #Enunciates overly clearly #Speaks Loudly #Whispers #Uses flowery speech or long words #Frequently uses the wrong word #Uses colorful oaths and exclamations #Makes constant jokes or puns #Prone to predictions of doom #Fidgets #Squints #Stares into the distance #Chews something #Paces #Taps Fingers #Bites Fingernails #Twirls Hair or tugs beard #Arguementative #Arrogant #Blustering #Rude #Curious #Friendly #Honest #Hot Tempered #Irritable #Ponderous #Quiet #Suspicious #Nomad (1. Bear 2.Wolf 3.Dark 4.Sand) #Elf (1.Ignian 2.Aquaris 3.Whisper 4.Terran 5.Luxan) #Half Elf (1.Ignian/Aquaris 2.Ignian/Whisper 3.Ignian/Terran 4.Ignian/Luxan 5.Aquaris/Whisper 6.Aquaris/Terran 7.Aquaris/Luxan 8.Whisper/Terran 9.Whisper/Luxan 10.Terran/Luxan) #Human #Draconis (1.Drake 2.Wyvern 3.Dragon) #Ancient One #Hootet #Seliot #Tainted One #Nephilim #Klein #Ulfr #Abasy #Male #Female Half Elf Gang Members # (Ignian/Aquaris, nice clean clothes, chews something, Arrogant, Female.) Muscular physique, dark freckling for soot covered look, long green hair that clumps together to somewhat resemble seaweed, deep blue eyes, favors fiery red outfits which looks elegant, always chewing on a green stringy substance and always talks about herself and how skilled she is. Camala Holadove. Wizard (Steam). Inner West District. # (Ignian/Whisper, Pronounced Scar, Speaks Loudly, Hot Tempered, Female.) Muscular physique, tanned skin, fiery red hair styled into a mohawk, purple tint to eyes, very plain clothing with slight red detail that barely covers her, big scar that starts above right eye and goes all the way down to the bottom of face, always sounds like she is yelling and angry all the time. Coletta Aratoris. Cleric (Wrath). West District # (Ignian/Terran, Distinctive nose, Frequently uses the wrong word, Hot Tempered, Male.) Muscular physique, Dark freckling for soot covered look, red hair with faint green, dark green eyes, plain red outfit that shows a lot of skin, really thin small nose, barely speaks common and will often use wrong words and quick to anger usually resulting in a switch to only elven speech. Viviano Waesdan. Wizard (Molten earth). Inner East District. # (Ignian/Luxan, Flamboyant Clothing, Speaks in a peculiar way, Hot Tempered, Female.) Muscular physique, Dark freckling for soot covered look, Long golden hair, gold coloured eyes, Bright red dress with gold details and over the top flame frock, speaks in the old english terms and quick to temper. Claudina Neriris. Cleric (Sloth). South District # (Aquaris/Whisper, Unusual eye color, Frequently uses the wrong word, Suspicious, Female) Sandy coloured skin, windswept hair (black), left eye purple, right eye deep blue, plain common clothes that look flowy, seems rather simple with not a very good grasp on words and always suspicious of events around her and most especially newcomers. Raimonda Umethyra. Druid (Circle of Flowers) East District # (Aquaris/Terran, Unusual eye color, prone to predictions of doom, irritable, Female) Pale skin, red hair with faint green, left eye deep blue, right eye forest green, plain common clothes that smell of the sea and occasionally bursts out with prophetic ramblings of impending doom. Mafalda Chaeharice. Ranger (Primeval Guardian). Inner West District. # (Aquaris/Luxan, Exceptionally beautiful, Makes constant jokes or puns, Friendly, Male) Sandy coloured skin, slick golden hair, deep blue eyes, plain common clothes mostly white fabric, pretty boy look, considers himself to be funny even if he isn't and probably the most friendliest out of the group. Orpheus Virsalor. Cleric (Lust). Inner East District. # (Whisper/Terran, Piercings, Taps Fingers, Honest, Male) Lightly tanned skin, brown hair with faint green, purple eyes, clothes that look like their made from plant matter, circular piercing in right eyebrow and stud in middle of lower lip, sits slightly back from the group and impatiently taps his finger, never talks when with the group but if alone will be the most honest person around. Filippo Ravanan. Druid (Circle of Flowers). North District. # (Whisper/Luxan, Bald, Uses colourful oaths and exclamations, Honest, Female) Fair skin that looks like it has a soft golden glow to it, shaved head, purple eyes, plain common clothes mostly white fabric, when speaks usually every second word is a curse word said in elven and mainly keeps quite but not afraid to tell you like it is. Rosa Loraydark. Monk. (Black Widow Clan). West District # (Terran/Luxan, Piercings, Paces, Quiet, Male) Pale skin, short rough golden hair, light green eyes, plain common clothes mostly white fabric, face covered in piercings, paces back and forth with a crazed look in his eyes and never says anything. Aloisio Fafiel. Paladin (Oath-breaker). East District # (Terran/Tenebrian, Distinctive Jewelry, Bites Fingernails, Argumentative, Male) Pale skin with soft grey tone, short platinum hair, pure white eyes no pupil, common clothes made from plant matter, silver jewelry with one that stands out a silver ring with a jet gem set in the center with tendrils of smaller cut jet gems coming out from the center, when his men are doing all the work he sits back and casually attends to his nails and nearly every conversation turns into an argument. Otavio Fenkalyn. Rogue (Assassin). Gang Name The Abandoned. Activities This group mainly went to the different districts handing out flyers, making speeches, and harassing nobles in an attempt to get equal rights and fair treatment for half elf citizens trying to make a living. They slowly escalated to graffiti and occasional scuffles with officials, just recently however a noble said to be on the council was found dead not long after some very serious threats were made from the gang. Officials didn't think much of it until one of the noble's wife went missing, the following day he got a letter saying if he didn't sway the council for a move to vote in their petition he would receive his wife back piece by piece. As proof they would uphold this, wrapped up in some cloth was a severed ear. (Colin Bernier, and Emmeline Bernier) The only clue as to who had done this dead was a symbol at the bottom of the letter. Mass Grave Found on the eastern outskirt of town. DC 15 perception check to see a stalk like appendage emerging from the bodies. When characters approach within 120 ft of grave they see what appears to be someone sinking into the bodies. When within 10 ft of the image the Otyugh reaches out with its tentacles and tries to grab its new found prey. If the party are around the grave late at night depending on checks and setup they see a group of men unloading bodies into the grave. The men are unaffected by the Otyugh as they are protected by the deal that has been made with it. Disappearances and Strange Lights. If talk to the locals they will give random accounts of people they know going missing, or of seeing a faint blue light go pass their window late at night. If vigilant with their investigation can determine that some locals have seen the light on the night before one of the residents disappear. On further investigation they can find out that it happens more often than not in the Western District but sometimes it has been to the Southern and Northern Districts and very rarely it has been seen in the East District. No one from the Inner Districts has ever seen it and claim it's just typical simple folk making up ghost stories. Roll a d10: 1-5 West District. 6,7 South District. 8,9 North District. 10 East District. If the group happen to be in the right district late at night the individual with the highest passive perception will notice a faint blue light pass by. When followed they will get there just in time to see it move into a building. Inside their is the soul projection of Arthus Pennysworth which if the group has visited the man in his home and somehow got to see him on a perception check DC 15 they will notice that the creature looks like him. If it spots the group it will flee attempting to lose them before returning the Pennysworth Manor. If it sees only one individual it will attempt to kill them. If it is ambushed or cornered it will shriek bringing 1 nearby Wights to its aid every 1d4 rounds. If Arthus Pennysworth is attacked in his home he is guarded by two wights and he himself is a soul wight. If the group fail to stop the soul projection then Arthus Pennysworth changes to a Lesser Vampire only full powered after he has fed. Mining Problems When talking to the locals in the Northern District the group can learn of a problem with the towns coal mine. The locals give accounts of the shadows coming alive and attacking them, miners disappearing in a flash, miners just wondering off into the darkness never to be seen again, lights flickering out without so much as a breeze. No one has directly seen what is assailing them, the closest account is a man (Thulryl) watch his friend get dragged into the shadows by a mass of darkness. (Balbor Drolxathak).